Queen Lost Having King
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Berkisah tentang Seorang Anak penjaga Perpustakaan serta pecinta buku, bernama [Sakura Haruno] yang memiliki kehidupan yang tenang dan sangat tenang. Namun seolah dipermainkan takdir sosok itu tiba-tiba datang bagai malaikat pembawa keburukan, selalu membuat hidup Haruno Sakura merasa kerepotan. [Part 1 : Isana Yashiro] Riqueest : [Devi-chan]


**Hari ini, sama seperti biasa, Kehidupan seorang gadis paling cuek dan pendiam se-academi dimulai**

 **Seorang Anak penjaga Perpustakaan serta pecinta buku, bernama [Sakura Haruno] yang selalu memiliki kehidupan yang tenang dan sangat tenang.**

 **Namun seolah dipermainkan takdir sosok itu tiba-tiba datang bagai malaikat pembawa keburukan, selalu membuat hidup Haruno Sakura merasa kerepotan. Dan itu adalah.**

 **[ Isana Yashiro]**

 **Yang entah sejak kapan muncul bahkan tak disadari oleh siapa-pun dan mulai menganggu segala ketenanganya bahkan membawa dalam sebuah masalah yang tidak pernah disangkanya selama ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 ***K-PROJECT GROUB & ***

 **"-_-_- Queen Lost Having King -_- _-"**

 **((Sakura))**

 **((Pair belum ditentukan))**

 **By**

 **"-_- ((Ligthting Shun)) & ((Vicky Cou)) -_-"**

 **Quest : Devi**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak mengerti perasaanku akhir-akhir ini, Waktu seolah Nampak berubah dengan cepat. Entah kenapa , apa aku yang tak menyadari perubahan berzona itu atau ada apa, perasaan diawali pada saat selesainya Festival dimalam-taman budaya yang diresmikan.

Kubuka lembar-lembar kertas buku dan sibuk membaca deretan tulisan bertema fantasy kesukaanku dan mengabaikan kesibukan orang-orang disekitarku yang sedang makan dikantin ini. Namun sorot mataku berubah saat suara sahabatku nampak menegurku dengan sangat keras.

"Berhentilah membaca saat dikantin Sakura, ayo makan dulu,"Ucap seorang gadis mengerutu sembari bertolak pinggang, wajahnya Nampak manis menatap-ku.

"Aku belum lapar Kukuri!,"Ucapku cetus, memandang sosok Kukuri, gadis-berambut pendek coklat memandangku dengan sikap mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau lupa membuat Bento Lagi Sakura!,"Ucapnya Kukuri menghela nafas. "Ambil-lah nasi sana kau makan aku akan memberimu sebagian Lauk-miliku, ucapnya menghelah nafas kecil.

"Maafkan aku lupa mambuatnya, semalam aku mengerjakan kerja sambilan-ku,"Ucapku menghelah nafas sembari menghelah nafas, entah kenapa aku teringat dengan tumpukan boneka yang merupakan pekerjaan Sambilanku semalam. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang berstatus swuasta. berupa pekerjaan dibidang jasa kebutuhan rumah tangga. Contohnya : Pengantar susu, Peloper-koran, Pesan antar, dan dll.

Aku saat ini mengambil sebuah pekerjaan dari sana berupa menyulam mata boneka dan sisanya bisa kubawa pulang kerumah untuk kukerjakan dan setelah semua pekerjaan selesai dan aku mengantar boneka itu, aku akan langsung diberi upah, tentu saja hanya Kukuri yang mengetahui aku bekerja diluar sekolah karna peraturan melarang siswa/siswi-nya untuk memiliki pekerjaan.

"Berikan aku sesuatu!,"

"Tidak bisa," Sosok seorang pemuda Nampak mengenggam sebuah kotak makanan, yang sedang Nampak meminta lauk pauk pada seorang teman-nya. Sosok polos dengan berambut putih tampa dosa Nampak memberi senyuman hangat kesemua temanya, membuat mataku memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan Aneh.

"Siapa dia!?"Jawabku sembari menyengitkan alis sebelahku.

"Ah? Kau bicara apa Sakura-chan dia itu Isana Yashiro-kun,"Jawab Kukuri sembari memandang sembari menyengit tajam, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento makanan yang lain. "Lagi lagi dia tak memakan sayuranya!,"Kelunya bernada kesal. Aku hanya menyengit memandang Sikap Kukuri yang Nampak tak senang Seorang Isana Yashiro hanya kulihat layaknya pengemis-lauk yang meminta-minta lauk keseluruh siswa/siswi yang berada dikantin, dan ajaib-nya mendapatkan lauk secara Gratis, dan yang hanya disukainya hanya daging, trus apa masalahnya?. "Aku punya Acar, salad dan sayuran matang,"Ucapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Aku sudah memastikan sayuran dengan kandungan nutrisi didalamnya,"Ucapnya.

"Daripada berkata begitu!, sepertinya Isana yang ingin kau beri Sayuran itu sudah keluar dari kantin tuh!,"Ucap-ku. Sembari menunjuk sosok Isana Yashiro yang melangkah keluar kantin.

"Ah dia pergi!,"Tiba-tiba Kukuri melesat meninggalkan bangku kantinku dan pergi begitu saja.

" _ **Apa-apan itu?!,"**_

 **[]+SakuraPov+[].**

 **[0]END[0]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]+NormalPov+[]**

 **[]+30 Menit kemudian+[]**

"Ah Sakura-Chan Kau datang, tumben kau datang dengan mengunakan Seragam"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, dibalik meja loket memandang sosok Sakura yang Nampak sudah ada dihadapanya.

"Hari ini kelas diliburkan karna ada festival dan aku izin keluar untuk mengatar ini!,"Ucap Sakurasembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-miliknya.

"Hoah…30 boneka tangan sudah selesai dijahit kau benar-benar cekatan Sakura,"Jawab wanita itu sembari tersenyum lalu mengoprasikan sesuatu dalam computer miliknya, lalu mengenggam sebua PDA (Sejenis ponsel android). "Kau butuh Chas atau PDA-ID(langsung dikirim keTabungan),"Tanyanya Pada Sakura.

"Langsung ketabunganku saja!,"Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah PDA, lalu memberi tahukan ID-PDA milik-nya pada sang penjaga Loket.

"Baiklah, hari ini! Upah-mu, sudah kukirim langsung Ketabunganmu, apa kau mau aku mengambil pekerjaan lagi?,"Tanya-nya sembari tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku mungkin akan mengambilnya nanti, tolong beri tahu pekerjaan apa saja yang bisa kulakukan, akan kubawa pulang dan kuserahkan besok,"Jawab Sakura sembari kembali menyimpan PDA miliknya kedalam tasnya.

"Tentu saja ada! Hari ini Kau bisa membawa Kaos polos tugasmu adalah memasang lambang TIMEZONE itu, jahit dengan rapih! Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan ini?,"Tanya-nya.

"Baiklah aku ambil!,"Jawab Sakura mengangguk sembari menatap bentuk letak lambang dari gambar-yang dikirim ke PDA-nya oleh sang petugas loket. "Aku akan mengambil 5 lembar saja!,"Ucap Sakura lalu petugas Loker lalu menyerahkan bungkusan pakaian dan sebuah memo.

"Baiklah batasnya dua hari, untuk mengembalikan Kao situ Selesai atau tidak Selesai, Kau paham,"Jawab sang petugas Loket mengnggatkan.

"Aku mengerti!,"Jawab Sakura sembari berbalik arah setelah menaruh pakaian itu didalam tasnya, lalu dengan tenang menuju pintu keluar karna ia harus kembali kesekolah karna harus membantu mengerjakan urusan festival Budaya yang akan di adakan beberapa minggu lagi, ditambah meski kelas ditiadakan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. para murit tidak boleh bolos atau pulang, nanti nilai-nya akan dikurangi (karna-kelakuan tidak pantas) ya sekolah itu memang sangat tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghelah nafas pelan saat keluar dari tempat kerjanya, sembari memandangi cuaca hari ini cukup terik padahal waktu belum sampai batas tengah hari. Suasana kota Jepang yang sibuk dengan banyaknya Jiwa dengan urusan masing – masing.

"OAAAAH!,"Sebuah teriakan terdengar begitu familiar ditelinga Sakura. Ia berbalik dengan cepatnya memperhatikan sosok Isana Yashiro Nampak berlari seperti dikejar-kejar setan. Ia Nampak berteriak dengan kata 'Permisi' berkali – kali dengan laju kaki yang nampaknya terlihat Nampak berhenti, bahkan tampa menyadari bahwa Sakura masih ada tak jauh didepanya dan tidak menyingkir.

 **DUAK!**

Sakura terjatuh kebelakang bersamaan tubuh Isana Yashiro ikut terjatuh juga, membuat dengan suksenya jatuh dengan posisi yang amigu. Dimana Sakura tertimpa dibawah Isana. "Itai (Sakit),"Desis Isana dengan wajah mengerut nyeri, sementara Sakura tidak memberi komentar apa-pun, mata hijau-nya membulat, sebelum ia melirik kearah lainya. Sosok seorang pemuda dengat Sketboard Nampak mendekat dengan tenaga penuh.

Namun saat ia mendekat, Kecepatanya menurun dengan derastis dengan gaya yang limbung, serta amigo membuat Sakura hanya memasang wajah semakin bingung, saat seruan aneh dari pemuda sekbroad terdengar. "Ke-Kenapa ada Perempuan, yang kau bawa – bawa, Haaah!,"Jawabnya dengan wajahnya memerah, sembari menunjuk layaknya melihat Sakura, layaknya Alien (Ah lupakan).

"Ah!"Bola mata Sakura membulat saat tanganya, langsung ditarik (Paksa) oleh Isana dan berlari bersamanya, dari tempat itu . "Hoi – Hoi apa-apaan ini!,"Rajuk Sakura namun akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti lelaki berambut putih itu, entah kemana membawanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi kita mau kemana! Isana!,"Panggil Sakura memasang wajah kesal. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karna kelelahan layaknya rambut merah mudanya. Keduanya melewati sebuah gang lumayan sepi dan Sakura tak mengerti sampai kapan ia harus berlari, dengan kuatnya Isana masih menarik tanganya. Dan pemuda penguna Skedbord dan beberapa sosok orang juga mengejar mereka dari belakang.

"MAAF TOLONG MENYINGKIR!,"Teriak Isana dengan pandangan sangat panic. Sakura tahu jika Isana Nampak begitu sangat panic wajahnya dipenuhi dengan peluh dan beberapa kali saat Sakura akan terjatuh berkali-kali dan Isana menolongnya, namun kekesalanya adalah menariknya tampa penjelasan.

Sesosok lelaki jangkung berambut pirang, Nampak seolah mengenggam batangan-rokok dijemarinya, ia ber-henti seolah ingin menghambat jalur pelarian Isana dan Sakura. Sebuah puluhan bola api nampak melayang diudara dan membuat Isana dan Sakura berhenti saat bola-api secara berserentak mengarah pada mereka.

 **DAP!,**

Sakura membulatkan matanya, saat sosok lelaki berambut hitam, panjang (Kuncir-tunggal) nampak melompat dari atas gedung tampa cedera mengenggam sebuah katana, seragam-sekolah hitam Kyake. Muncul secara mengejutkan Ia meleraskan pandangan data, serta posisi-nya saat sebuah puluhan bola api itu nampak datang mendekat. Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan bilah-pedang yang ternyata asli, lalu menebas dengan telak puluhan bola api yang mengarah pada mereka bertiga. "Hoah!,"Isana terkaget, matanya membulat saat Sakura mencoba menarik tangan kuat dari gengamanya. lalu gadis itu justru menariknya menghidari sebuah serpihan papan yang nampak akan jatuh mentimpa mereka berdua, karna serangan api yang diblok oleh lelaki berambut hitam, tampa sengaja menukik kearah papan gantung tak jauh dari Isana dan Sakura.

"Cih!,"Sakura hanya berdecih kesal lalu memandang situasi. "Perhatikan kepalamu juga!,"Tegur Sakura sebelum tawa miris nampak diterimanya dari wajah lelaki itu. Menyampingkan segala hal yang terjadi tiba-tiba sebuah Rotasi-tak kasat mata muncul dari tangan pria berambut panjang itu, layaknya benda lembek, dapat mengendur serta dapat melemas. Sakura sebenarnya tak tahu kekuat macam apa yang ada dihadapanya, apa sosok lelaki dihadapnya adalah hantu atau manusia. Ia terkagat saat benda layaknya tangan itu mengendur mengarah pada pemuda bersektboart itu, menarik kepalanya saking mudahnya, lalu menghantam perutnya hanya dengan siku-telanjang tampa perisai.

 **TAP! TAP!**

Selanjutnya ia lalu menarik Isana membuat lelaki berambut putih itu langsung menaruh tanganya dipundaknya sementara, Sakura ditarik dimana lengan kiri pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah medekap pinggangnya, sebelum Sakura memperotes keadaanya, Pria berambut panjang itu kembali mengunakan kekuatanya ke-udara. Membuat mereka nampak seolah bergelantungan melewati udara dengan cepat layak-nya sebuah move Spiderman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasi atas pertolonganya!,"Jawab Isana sembari tersenyum pada lelaki tersebut, tulus saat aksi bergelantungan dari satu ujung keujung gedung lainya sudah berakhir. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam dengan posisi tak nanyama tampa suara untuk memperbaiki perasaan akibat mabuk akan udara. "Kau baik – Baik saja!,"Ucap Isana pada Sakura membantunya berdiri.

"Sangat buruk!,"Jawab Sakura dengan cetus. Ingin rasanya melemparkan puluhan sumpah serapah, namun saat menyadari kondisi dari sang penyelamat berambut hitam, justru membuatnya tak yakin 1001%, apa masalah sudah berakhir dan apakah Sakura boleh pergi sekarang.

Namun ujung tumpul pedang milik si-pria langsung diarahkan dibagian tulang iga Isana yang langsung tersungkur jatuh tak elitnya,membuat Sakura ikut-ikutan terjatuh juga dan lalu menguma dengan gaya-bahasa yang terdengar tradisional. "Aku pengikut Raja ketuju yang sebelumnya Niwa Ichigen, Yatogami Kuro,"Jawabnya mendekat lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung selayaknya seseorang yang akan menghakikiri, hidup seorang tawanan yang dihukum mati.

"Raja Niwa Ichigen atau…apakah itu nama-mu?!,"Isana nampak terlihat kebingungan mendengar nama itu, sementara Sakura juga member expresi kurang lebih sama dimana ia merasa nama itu cukup asing ditelinganya. "Kuro, Ah apakah itu nama-mu? Perkenalkan namaku Isana Yashiro,"Bersamaan sesabet pedang melayang didepan wajahnya membuat Sakura membelalkan matanya.

"Tuan lamaku meminta tempat, peristirahatanya berseblahan dimana aku membunuh Raja setan,"Pria bernama Yatogami Kuro itu nampak menyair, membuat Isana nampak memandang tidak mengerti, sementara Sakura hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan mata hijaunya penuh lekat. _ **Ini tidak bagus!.**_

"Raja? Raja apa!,"Tanya Isana nampak tidak mengerti, namun Sakura sepertinya mengetahui apa yang yang sebenarnya makna dari Syair yang diucapkan Yatogami Kuro dan gelagat-nya pada Isana Yashiro.

"Apakah Raja setan yang dimaksut itu adalah!,"Baru saja Sakura mau menjawab kesimpulanya sebuah rekaman secara serentak muncul di TV, tokok-toko, PDA, layar iklan hologram. Dalam isi Video memunculkan sesosok pria yang awal-nya nampak memandang langit malam dan seorang lelaki pemegang kamera berkenalan dengan sangat ramah, yang bernama Totsuka Takara, namun klimaks video cukup mengerikan dimana orang itu langsung menembak mati pemilik kamera dan mengatakan ia adalah Raja tak berwarna, membuat Sakura memandang penuh tampa rasa yakin.

" _Apakah dia Isana Yashiro!,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

. "Isana Yashiro, dengan perintah dari raja ketuju Miwa Ichige, nyawamu dan Kaki tanganmu akan-"Ia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya layaknya gaya Tradisional dalam menghukum mati seseorang.

"Tunggu! Apa kaki tangan, kau kira aku kaki tanganya,"Sakura terkaget mendengar ucapan Yatogami Kuro dengan nada tidak terima, lalu membuat focus Yatogami memandang dirinya."Apa kau bercanda sejak kapan aku jadi kaki-tanganya!nya,"Umpat Sakura cepat

"Tu-tunggu!,"Isana langsung mencoba kabur namun kembali lagi kemampuan rotasi-kagami kuro bekerja, ia mengayunkan tanganya mengarah kepada kera bajunya Isana yang mau kabur. lalu pada akhirnya pemuda itu sekarang layaknya tiang diudara. "Kau benar-benar mau membunuhku,"Tanya Isana.

"Apa kau ingin mengelak?,"Tandas Yotagami Kuro. Akhirnya terjadi perdebatan sengit antar Isana Yashiro dan Yotagami Kuro, membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas sembari berdecak pinggang karna kehabisan kesabaran.

"OI SUDAH HENTIKAN! APA BUKTINYA KALAU ISANA ITU PELAKUNYA!,"Ucap Sakura memasang wajah kesal, dan mendapat tatapan tajam oleh Yatogami Kuroh sembari berdecih ria. Tiba – tiba rekatan kekuatan Rotasinya mengendur lalu menjatuhkan Isana kebawah, akan tetapi Yatogami Kuro masih berbaik hati menangkapnya, dan menarik kera bajunya Kasar mengahadap kearah TV siaran gedung yang menyalah mengembar - gemborkan soal rekaman tersebut.

"Kau masih bertanya? Lihat Video itu,"Umpat Yatogami Kuro, manatap Sakura dengan tajam, membuat gadis itu membuang muka.

"O-oke mungkin aku terlihat sangat bersalah tapi Kau pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah jangan melihat seseorang dari sampulnya akan tetapi didalamnya,"Jawab Isana hanya berkata bijak, sementar sosok Kucing Isana nampak minta dielus oleh Sakura guna mengurang rasa takut.

"Ini bukan bagai mana Kau terlihat seperti apa diluar atau seperti apa kamu didalam," Desis Yatogami Kuro Datar"Aku menilai orang dari perbuatanya,"Sindir Yatogami.

"Tapi itu bukan aku! Sepertnya kamu salah Paham,"Elak Isana.

"Tak peduli Bagaimana kamu melihatnya, yang kutahu itu adalah kamu jadi berhentilah untuk mengelak!,"Ucapan Yatogami membuat Sakura merincinkan mata bagai mana mungkin sifat yang nampak tidak begitu adil. "Kamu akhirnya menerima takdirmu-,"Jawabnya mengarkan pedangnya.

"OI BERHENTI!, APA KAU TERLALU BODOH UNTUK MENGKLAIME PERBUATAN SESEORANG?,"Umpat Sakura datar membuat pedang yang awalnya mengarah pada Isana Yashiro kini mengarah pada Sakura.

"Atau kau mau duluan kubereskan?,"Tanyanya dengan tajam.

"SEBELUM MENGARAHKAN SENJATA APA KAU PUNYA BUKTI SECARA JELAS JIKA DIA ITU PELAKU-NYA!,"Tanya Sakura memainkan tangan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Yatogami Kuro.

"KAU SUDAH LIHAT VIDEO ITUKAN?,"Tanya-nya memandang Tajam, sementara Sakura menghelah nafas memandang Yatogami Kuro, lalu mendekati ujung pedang tajam itu, dengan pandangan hijaunya yang tidak kala tajam.

"VIDEO ITU BUKAN BUKTI YANG SAH!,"Jawab Sakura tajam memandang Video dengan serius lalu menghelah nafas memperbaiki suaranya untuk lebih rendah. "Terlihat Resolusi Video terlalu rendah, dengan blur disekitarnya, ditambah dengan kondisi cahayanya minim karna malam, tampilan seseorang bisa saja dimiripkan dengan orang lain atau ia sengaja menyamarkan wajahnya agar melimpahkan segala tuduhan keorang lain, jika Isana bukalah pelakunya dan kau sudah mengeksekusinya Apa kau bisa menjamin kecerobohan-mu tidak hanya membawa dampak buruk kepada orang lain,"Umpat Sakura panjang lebar.

"Uhk,"Yatogami Kuro langsung terteguh mendengar ucapan Sakura yang begitu berani padanya, Ia lalu langsung menjatuhkan Isana hingga terjatuh keubin, sementara sosok kucing yang tadi berada dipelukan Sakura langsung melompat dan naik dibahu Isana.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar, karna aku, eh dan tolong melibatkanya dalam masalah ini,"Ucap Isana sembari menunduk penuh kesedihan seperti orang yang sudah pasrah, lalu melirik Sakura sendu. "Sebelum kau mengeksekusiku aku ingin menulis sebuah perpisahan,"Ucapnya dengan nada tergetar. "untuk adik kecilku,"Ucapnya.

"Eh!,"

 **[]+NormalPov+[]**

 **[0]END[0]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]+SakuraPov+[].**

"Ya kami cukup dekat…aku cukup tahu aku tidak bisa membuktikan ketidak bersalahku padamu, tapi aku tidak inginkan adiku percaya aku terbunuh karna melakukan sebuah pembunuhan. Dia terlahir dengan penyakit parah dan hidup dalam rumah sakit dia tidak pernah punya teman jadi hanya akulah yang bisa diajaknya bicara,"Jawabnya panjang kali lebar, sembari berkata dengan penuh dramasir yang nampak begitu kentara. Bahkan ucapan Isana Yoshiro membuat sudut mata Yatogami Kuroh nampak berair."Kalau kau membunuhku, adiku akan hidup sendirian,"Ucapnya mengeluarkan Note dari tas-nya, aku juga nampak melihat Isana sedang mengaktifkan beberapa biji-Petasa-cahaya ditas-nya apa dia benar-benar akan melakukan hal nekat demi jalur pelarian kami.

Tiba-tiba dia meliriku dengan seulas senyuman santai, dan aku yakin sepenuhnya ini hanyalah murni sandiwara tak yakin harus mengikuti sandiwaranya atau tidak jadi kuputuskan untuk, tetap memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja, sampai sebuah pertayaan dari Yatogami Kuroh mampu membuatku dan Isana menatap kaget. "Siapa nama Adikmu?,"Jawab Yatogami Kuroh.

"Namanya Marilyn…ah maksutku Mari,"Membuatku mempelototinya, bisa-bisanya Isana menamai Adik samaranya dengan nama Bar Hiburan malam, untung saja dia mengubah namanya cepat kalau tidak bisa-bisa Yatogami Kuroh akan curiga.

"isana Mari, nama yang bagus,"

"Terimakasi,"Jawab Isana sembari menulis catatan, yang dilipatnya menjadi dua."Aku punya permintaan, bisakah kau member ini padanya?,"Jawab Isana lalu berdiri dengan pandangan mengebu-gebu, rasanya aku seolah melihat drama picisan bertema keluarga didepan wajahku. "Tolonglah tak ada orang lain yang bisa aku dimintai tolong, selain dirimu, disaat aku telah tiada, dia tak akan lagi mempunyai keluarga, dia akan sendirian,"Jawabnya Lalu mejauh, dan sorot matanya memandangku seolah berkata ; saatnya kabur.

Saat mata Yatogami Kuroh nampak teralihkan, ke-memo tulisan Isana Yoshiro. Isana langsung mengenggam payungnya lalu menarik tangan-ku sembari berbisik. "Lindung matamu,".

 **DUARR!**

Kilatan Cahaya putih langsung bertebaran disekitar kami dengan mengejutkan, lalu Isana menariku bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah Tower air yang usang dekat pintu keluar, ia juga menjatuhkan payungnya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Rencana-nya cukup matang dan benar saja Yatogami Kuroh percaya kami sudah kabur dari lantai itu dan tidak memeriksa lantai itu dengan benar.

"Kalau dia atau mereka menemukan kita, kita bakalan terbunuh!,"Umpatku pada-nya dn dibalas dengan tatapan penuh minta maaf, tapi Isana tak mungkin pulang dengan seperti ini sekarang karna wajahnya mirip buronan yang diberitakan hari ini."Bagaimana kau mengenakai itu sampai sekolah!,"Ucap Sakura lalu menunjuk sebuah kostun boneka yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Ah kau benar, tapi ano maaf siapa namamu?!,"Tanya Isana memandang dengan pandangan polos, membuat Sakura memutar matanya, dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau ini baka! Terus kenapa kau harus menariku dalam masalah, bahkan kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali! Haaah,"Ucap Sakura mencetus kesal.

"Maafkan tadi aku panic, tak sengaja aku malah menarikmu berlari bersamaku, kulihat kita seragam dari sekolah yang sama,"Jawab Isana dengan senyuman super innocent dipandang mata.

"Alasan macam apa itu!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Kasur,setibanya ia dikamarnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat remuk rasanya setelah berlari sangat lama membuatnya seolah matanya berat. mengeluarkan, Kaos yang berupa pekerjaan sambilanya, dengan menghelah nafas nampak ia tak akan menjahit sablon-baju ini malam ini, karna dia butuh isterahat total, gara – gara masalah yang bawa oleh Isana Yashiro pada-nya

" _Kalau begitu! Aku meminta Nomor PDA-mu, kau tak keberatan jika kita bertemu lagi-kan!_ ,"Ucap Isana saat mereka sampai disekolah dengan selamat, dan sudah melepas kostum beruang tersebut. " _Sakura Haruno,_ ".

Sakura pun hanya menghelah nafas saat itu, dan yang dipikirkan-nya adalah kembali terlelap.

"Semoga ini hanya mimpi, ya semoga,"

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Selasa – 24 – Januari – 2017]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, nama Saya Lighting Shun sebenarnya sudah lama saya ingin memenuhi Quest dari Devi tahun 2016 lalu, cuman karna masalah banyaknya Fanfiction harus saya selesaikan membuat saya, harus menunda cerita ini sangat lama. (dengan alasan saya tak ingin Part cerita saya yang lain akan Keteteran) Saya tak tahu bagai mana pendapatkan kalian dengan cerita ini, semoga part cerita dengan Karakter Sakura ini tak mengecewakan.**

 **Salam**

 **Lightning Shun x Vicky Chou**


End file.
